In recent years, a target of printing by an ink jet printer is not limited to a flat medium such as paper, film, or the like, but is encompassing three-dimensional objects having various shapes. Further, accompanying this, methods for retaining a print object (work) having various shapes is being considered. For example, conventionally, a method for performing three-dimensional sequential printing by mounting a work on a rotating means is known (for example, see Patent Document 1). Further, in case where the work is a rotator having a plurality of ink striking surfaces, there is a method for performing printing while rotating the rotator is known (for example, see Patent Document 2).